The present invention relates to an original supporting table which is mounted on a copier of console type and on which an original, i.e., a subject to be duplicated, rests. The present invention is particularly suitable in application to an electro-static plate making machine in which it is required to ascertain the position of the original.
When it is desired in a conventional copier to photograph an original to duplicate the same, the original is set on an original glass plate of the copier in such a manner that the informational side of the original faces down so as to be opposed to an optical system of the copier. For this reason, it is not possible to ascertain the condition of the informational side to be duplicated. Thus, the operability is low if another informational piece is applied onto the informational side of the original to edit the same.
Apart from the above-described copiers of socalled console type, there are also copiers of type in which an original is set on an original supporting table with the informational side facing up, and the informational side is photographed and duplicated through an optical system from the position above the original. Such type of copiers have som disadvantages that the overall dimension of the height of the copier is increased, and if an informational piece is applied onto the informational side of the original as described above, the informational piece would float from the original, to thereby cause shaded areas to occur on the duplicated image.
Moreover, since it is necessary to successively set the originals on the original glass plate each time the photographing is effected, much time and labor are required for the photographing preparation operation, and the operability is low if a great number of originals is duplicated.